Lemon Drops and Watermelon Seeds
by Marthienessx3
Summary: I couldn't resist after seeing The Uninvited. It was too good. So I decided to try a crossover. REID/ALEX Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an experiment and thank you for trying it. So in my story Alex never died and her sister is still in the hospital. I do not own any characters._

Chapter 1

If she heard one more "Welcome to Spenser" come out of another snobby little mouth she swore to god she was going to rip off the rediculious uniform she was wearing and shove it down their throat. She wasn't even there a full hour yet and she felt like joining her sister at the mental hospital, which wasn't really anything to joke about but its what this school was driving her to think.

Plus, she didn't really want to admit it, but she had no friggen idea where she was going or if her English class even resided in this hallway.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Wenham. You're Alex, right? Alex gave a nod to the blonde resisting to urge her eyes.

"Well, I transfered here last year and I remember not being able to find any of my classes. So if you need a guid to your next class, I'm here." The blonde said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said before falling in step behind Sarah.

"So did you come here to get into college or-"

"Yeah, something like that." Alex said quickly brushing off the subject.

"What do you have right now?" Sarah asked.

"English, with Simpson." Alex said

"Me too. He's not too bad, he is a fan of Stephen King though." Sarah said

"Cool." Alex found herself saying

"You like Stephen King?" Sarah asked

"I like Dreamcatcher." Alex said causing Sarah to smile.

"Here we are." Sarah said throwing the door open for Alex.

"You're late" Alex was guessing this was Simpson.

"Sorry Simpson, she was helping me find the way to this lovely class." Alex said looking around her surroundings.

"Its Mr. Simpson and next time Ms. Wenham bring a pass and as for you Ms. Rydell I heard you just transferred its nice having you here at Spenser, you can take a seat beside Mr. Garwin." The proffesor said as if she knew who this Reid Garwin was.

"Thank you and all but who the hell is Reid Garwin?" She asked getting a glare from the proffessor.

"Missy, you need to watch your language and Mr. Garwin would you please stand up." Alex muttered a sorry before turning to see a blonde very cute boy standing with a cocky expression. She walked up the stairs and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Pretty Girl. Whats your name?" Reid whispered, Alex turned to look at him.

"Pretty Girl, as far as you're concerned." She said

"Hey. I can live with that. Whatever fits." He said causing Alex to smirk

"Alex." She said

"I might just stick with Pretty Girl."

* * *

By the end of English class, Alex was pretty sure that she was Reid Garwin's latest conquest. She could read him easily, he was that guy who slept with a different girl daily. It was simple, really.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Alex couldn't wait to get to her dorm and sleep. Her roomates name was like Kira or something along the lines of that.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked coming in the room looking at Alex as if she were a crazy person for laying on her bed.

"Laying here. Is there something else I should be doing?" She asked

"On Fridays, yeah. There's Nicky's." Kira said

"Okay, cool." Alex said sounding not the tad bit interested.

"I'll be back, later." Kira said before leaving. She was drifting into a deep sleep when she heard a knock on the door. Seriously. She got up opening the door to see Sarah and a dark skinned girl who was beautiful.

"Hi." Alex said confused

"Hey, this is my friend Kate Tunnely, Kate this is Alex Rydell." Sarah said, Alex let them in the room as she awkwardly said 'Hi' to Kate.

"So. Since you don't know what Nicky's is or so we're guessing we thought a night out could be fun." Sarah said all smiley.

"Okay but what's Nicky's?" She asked

"A bar." Kate answered.

"Yeah, just let me change." Alex said before grabbing some clothes and going in the bathroom, she came out 10 minutes later with a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top and a black zip up hoodie. Plus the casual jewlery. Rings, Earrings, Bracelets and one Necklace.

"You look great lets go." Sarah said excited.

The car ride was awkward but Alex had been through worse car rides. These girls were so peppy and full of life, it wasn't like she wasn't or anything but they were sugar coated and everything.

"So did any of the fine boys at Spenser catch your eye?" Kate asked, Alex had noticed she was dating some boy the name of Pogue who was gorgeous but not her type. Sarah had a casual tall, dark and handsome boy who was known as Caleb Danvers. They fit each other perfectly she thought.

"You both have attractive boyfriends that suit you very well by the way." Alex said, trying to brush off the subject but she could feel they weren't going to let it slide. "Fine. Reid Garwin is hott, gorgeous, incredibley cute and cocky. I hate him." She said

"You love him." Kate said

"How could I love someone that I haven't even known for 24 hours or just know at all." Alex said, "Wanting his body is a different story though." She said with a smile

"WOW. You're like a female version of Reid," Kate said in excitement.

"I'm taking it thats good?" Alex asked.

"Its perfect." Sarah said.


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

I know not many people are probably reading this. But I can't help putting it away either. Thanks to those of you who do.

Chapter 2

"Pretty girl, I knew it wouldn't be long until you found your way here." Alex watched as the blonde boy infront of her gave her one of those teasing smirks that was bound to make any girl want to throw him against the wall and have her way with him.

Alex returned the devilish grin, letting her sexual fantasies subside momentarily.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She asked grabbing a pool stick.

"You just seem like the type of girl who lives for fun nights out and Nicky's is the place to be." He said

"Why? Because you and half the student body are here?" She asked putting her weight to one side.

"I find it more, because Nicky doesn't card me. Plus there's pool...and Aaron Abbot on occasion." Reid said

"Alcohol, huh? Well in that case you should go grab me a few shots. Prefferably, Whiskey." The girl said making Reid raise his eyebrows at her request.

"Shots of Whiskey? Really." He said squinting his eyes at Alex with a mischevious grin.

"Bring me the poison." She said as a blue eyed bruenette boy tried to hold Reid back from doing so. She was pretty sure his name was Tyler. "Its Tyler right?" She waited for his nod. "Don't worry about it. I can hold my liquor." She said as Reid came back with 4 shots.

"Aww...these all for me, thank you." Alex said grabbing one and knocking it back.

"Actually, I got two for me but thats okay. Go for it." Reid said amused as he watched her throw back her second shot and soon to be third.

* * *

She had taken 6 shots now and found herself becoming more and more attracted to Reid as time passed. He was giving her a piggy back out to Tyler's Hummer, it wasn't because she was too drunk to stand or anything it was because...well just because. Her and Reid had been lightly touchy and flirty all night and now she was on his back laughing at something rediculous he said.

"You're unlike any girl I've ever known." Tyler said as we got in his car.

"I hope thats a good thing," She said getting of Reid's back to jump in the backseat.

"Are you kidding?! Its great." Tyler said as he got in the car with a huge smile.

"Is it cool if I crash with you guys tonight? I'd rather not hear Kira and Abbot go at it all night." Alex said curling up in the back seat.

"Yeah. You can share beds with Reid." Tyler said

"Sounds good." She said before glancing at Reid who was looking back at her with a grin.

"What? If I catch and wondering hands-"

"You won't" Reid said.

* * *

Alex played Left 4 Dead for an hour and a half with Tyler before everyone decided to crash. Reid has been watching them play while he was half asleep but now that Alex was climbing in his bed he was more aware of what was happening.

"Bed time," Alex said getting under the covers as Tyler hit the lights.

"Night guys." Tyler said, Alex responded with a night.

She couldn't sleep.

She was also well aware of Reid not being asleep.

Tyler had been out for 10 minutes.

She felt Reid's arms encircle around her waist and being pulled against his chest. She turned facing him, the moonlight was hitting his face perfectly. She felt his hand slightly trace down the front of her tank top and his hand stopped at the rim of her pj bottoms. Teasing the skin.

She gasped at his feather like touches.

"What did I say about wondering hands?" She asked

"I don't know. You never finished that sentence." He said slightly kissing her collar bone.

"You said you wouldn't do this." She said in a breath.

"I lied." He said before Alex crashed her lips to his, she never wanted anyone than she ever wanted Reid Garwin and she had only known him a day. He brought down her pj bottoms and helped slightly kicking them off. His hand trailed down to her blue lace with he grinned at. "Cute."

"Shut up." She said before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him. He gently removed her lace undies, before entering a finger. He started pumping in and out and she gasped pulling him closer and lightly biting his neck as he built up the momentum before entering a second finger. She moaned into his kisses and her grip on him became tighter as she got closer to her climax.

"Reiiid. I need you so bad right now." She moaned heavily into his ear. His pumps became faster until she cried out in pure bliss. He gently removed his fingers as Alex collapsed into his neck.

"My turn." She said

"Reid, knock it off." Tyler muttered causing Alex's cheeks to instanly catch fire.

"Oh my god." She whispered causing Reid to laugh.

"Raincheck on that," She said before turning her back to Reid, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled deeper into him. "Thanks for relieving the sexual tension" She said in a whisper.

"Anytime." Reid whispered back.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke relatively early and found herself sneaking out of the Simms/Garwin room. She needed to get away from the Garwin half. After letting her wild side be released last night that hadn't been in....a while. She didn't need a reputation after not even being here a full 2 days.

But Reid...damn. She had never felt so much lust for someone. After last night she just found herself wanting him. More and more. He was addicting.

Luckily Kira wasn't in their dorm, the last thing she wanted was her nagging at where she had been all nigh. She slipped into her bed falling back asleep instantly.

* * *

She awoke to loud pounding and shouting.

"Allleeeexx! Get up, we're here for you." She heard what was none other than Kate's voice. She was still exhausted, but she got up opening the door.

"I see the rest of your night, went well." Kate said as her and Sarah came in, she looked over at the clock 2:15 and her eyes wandered back to the girls.

"We're taking you to a movie, dinner and possibly Nicky's if you're up to it." Sarah said as Alex had a hard time processing this.

"Why?" She asked

"Because after last night, we want you around 24/7." Kate said.

"So we're all going on a date then? I'm glad you enjoyed my intoxicated version." Alex tagged onto the end of her question.

"You could call it that." Kate said.

"Alright, cool. Can you guys give me like a hour?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said with a smile before her and Kate left.


End file.
